Riot
}} Riot is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Kerrang, the band said that the song was originally about the thought of getting older, settling down, having kids, etc. but as they began writing it they decided that they would rather make a song going directly against the original message they had. Johnny 3 Tears said his recently deceased grandfather, Lloyd, inspired him to write this song because even at the age of ninety-two he was still outraging, drinking, and having fun, which intrigued Johnny. Music Video The music video for the song was released on April 12, 2019 Lyrics I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! I gotta get, I gotta get that feeling Gotta get higher than the twenty-foot ceiling Just out of rehab, primed for a relapse Had to do three dabs just so I could relax Walk in the room and I check for bitches Check my forty-four, check my ammunition Got all my homies here and that's fucking bitching We got more pots than your fucking kitchen Cooking shit up with the heat up high With your middle fingers up like the cops strolled by No motherfucker here is drunker than I And if we get drunk enough, we can set it on fire Like fuck it, I don't wanna come down I wanna get fucked up right about now Gonna tear shit up, I don't wanna fight it Who the fuck here wants to start a riot? I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Roll up to the party in my grandma's Chrysler Jump into your circle 'cause I'm dying to cipher The older I get, I'm like wine, I get finer And I can tell your girl wants Charlie inside her I'm a ride-or-dier with that eye of the tiger Cornrows banging out the side of my visor I'm so damn tight, they should call me the Sheister Hitting bud and Budweiser, shit, I couldn't get higher You done turned me into the "Swan Song" Charlie Peeling out on a Harley at a high school party Got a frame like Bane, call me young Tom Hardy (“Hi!”) I'm the fucker to blame for the Undead Army Got the fire tonight 'cause my ass got laid Now I'm high and tight like my flat top fade Mixed some Molly and Xanax and Tanqueray And I'm fucking bad bitches like every single day I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Tear it up, burn it down Pour them drinks up until we drown Cold night every day And when you walk into the party make sure you say! Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - production, vocals *Danny - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *King Don - background vocals, tambourine *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *The band said this song was the most fun to write and they were laughing the whole time writing it. *Charlie makes a reference to their debut album, Swan Songs, with the line "You done turned me into the 'Swan Song' Charlie." *Charlie's line "and I'm fucking bad bitches like every single day" could be a reference to Snoop Dogg's song Gin and Juice, where he says "keep coming up with funky ass shit like every single day". Category:Songs Category:V Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Produced by Charlie Scene Category:Official Lyrics Category:Music videos